


Media Darlings

by Rogersruinedmylife



Series: Räikkönen Entertainment [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Arguments, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, False Accusations, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Mentions of Violence, Protective Max, Social Media, Teasing, entertainment company, everyone thinks they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersruinedmylife/pseuds/Rogersruinedmylife
Summary: The feud between Max Verstappen and Charles Leclerc is a mystery to both media and Kimi Räikkönen who runs the entertainment company that represents them.With the media out for blood, and Max and Charles at each others throats, Kimi just wants to finish the paper work as quickly as possible and go to bedOR5 times Charles and Max's 'feud' makes media coverage and Valtteri makes Kimi review it, and the one time the 'feud' is proven to be bullshit
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris & George Russell, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Räikkönen Entertainment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Media Darlings

Nobody knew exactly what it was that made Charles Leclerc and Max Verstappen hate each other.

The rivalry between the child star and the teen musical genius had dated back to the very beginning of their careers with the media constantly pitting them against each other from the moment that Max was first spotted in an argument with Charles at age sixteen.

The pictures of Max Verstappen, newly risen to fame composer and Rock sensation, holding a baby face Justin Bieber haired Charles Leclerc by the collar of his shirt at the after party for the Teen Choice awards had circulated for weeks.

All the teen magazines had weighed in on the feud from speculating that Charles had some how been the cause of Max’s break up with teen model Dilara to Max having written Charles’s first album with little thanks from the Monegasque star to Max having told Charles ex-girlfriend that the teen had cheated on her with a co-star, a vicious lie that had followed the teen for months after the first rumour broke.

Neither talked about the reason for the feud between them, despite never shying away from making smart remarks about the other to the media.

More than once Charles had donned his well-trained media darling smile while coyly stating that Max might want to focus on his own image instead of critiquing the bandana that Charles had chosen to wear in his latest photoshoot.

Kimi had been warned about the feud by both Sebastian and Valtteri when the boys names had risen as possible additions to his ever-growing client list.

Max had been first.

Valtteri had argued with him, calling his fellow Finn insane for signing what he considered a ‘PR nightmare and liability’, because for as talented and focused Max Verstappen was, his image was less than marketable.

However after the incident that cemented the idea in Kimi’s mind back when Max was just shy of eighteen and legal adulthood. Kimi had waved off Valtteri’s concerns, showing up at Max’s home in Monaco at five minutes to midnight on the 29th of September. Kimi had waited the last five minutes with the nervous Dutch prodigy before the clock struck midnight and Max had signed his name on the dotted line.

Neither had looked back and Max had since relaxed, his media image matching the true nature of the young Dutch man’s personality.

The warnings had come two years later when Kimi had arrived to his office, sunglasses in place hiding his bloodshot eyes after a night of drinking with his former band, to find Charles Leclerc sitting on the sofa in his office, shy smile on his face.

Kimi had listened to Charles speak, offering the young triple threat a coke and watching as the young man’s hands had shook as he accepted the drink and asked Kimi to buy out his current contract.

Kimi had already drafted the paperwork before Charles had left his office.

As soon as the Monegasque talent had left, Sebastian had joined him. His advice had been to find another home for the young talent, that Max was their priority and they had to protect the artist they had rather than a possibility.

All it had taken for Sebastian to agree with Kimi’s decision was some pictures and e-mails Charles had forwarded him about his current contract. After two pages, Sebastian had a look in his eyes that told Kimi he had just sworn to protect the younger man as he had with Max all those years ago.

Valtteri had never truly come around to his decision, despite the fact the lawyer liked both young men and got along great with them. Their arguments both in and out of the media’s eyes had caused too much paperwork for the Finnish lawyers liking. A fact he constantly reminded Kimi about every time one of his clients slated the other in the media.

Currently, Kimi had no less than five incidences to review for Valtteri regarding the two men just in the last two months.

The lawyer had looked particularly smug as he handed off the pile of paperwork and informed Kimi that there was a lengthy e-mail of YouTube videos and articles for Kimi to browse.

Kimi swore the other normally stoic man was almost smirking as he walked out of his office.

Knowing that it was going to be a pain to review the feud between Max and Charles that had yet again leaked over into the media, Kimi had taken the files home with him, setting him self up in his nice comfy bed, bottle of vodka on the bedside table and Sebastian cuddled into his side. The German singer had pressed a kiss on his cheek earlier and agreed to help, cutting the work in two before burrowing into his side when they settled into bed that night.

Kimi took a swig of vodka, e-mail open on his iPad and braced himself for the horror that was Max and Charles’s relationship in the media.

1.

The first link had taken prior at the launch of The Rookies newest album two months ago. A night that was no famous on the internet for creating a Twitter game called ‘Spot the Stripper’ which was a collection of Twitter threads filled with pictures of George Russell shirtless.

Kimi winced as he listened to the screams and cries of those that had gathered outside the venue to watch the arrival of the other invited celebrities and guest arrive while being interviewed by the media.

Charles, was as usual, beaming at the circus of flashing lights and fans. Lance had done a fantastic job with his hair having given the Monegasque an undercut and styling the top in a soft messy fashion.

Charles was laughing, teasing Jenson Button who was one of the only media presences that Kimi approved a any of their official company launches or events.

Kimi had zoned out, letting himself get lost in the quick wit of the men chattering away while Seb absentmindedly drew patterns on the hand Kimi had resting on his hip.

It was then that Max entered the frame, Lando by his side as he guided his younger friend past the media pen.

Charles could be seen on camera rolling his eyes as he saw Max from where he was positioned, the Dutch man didn’t notice as he laughed at something Lando said, throwing an arm around the younger.

‘Sorry Jenson, what were we talking about?’ Charles smiled, turning back towards Jenson and his crew, ‘I was just deafened by that unholy sound behind me’

Jenson choked a laugh, trying to remain professional, ‘I do believe that was Max walking with my favourite little Brit just now that laughed’.

Charles shrugged, tilting his head and motioning to his ear and wincing, ‘I don’t think that noise can qualify as laughter Jenson. More like nails on a, what do you call it? Chalkboard, no?’.

Before Jenson could respond, Charles had spotted Pierre, excusing himself from the interview.

Jenson was left blinking at the empty space where Charles had been before Alex wandered into frame and the video ended.

‘Those boys are worse than children’, Sebastian laughed as Kimi exited the video, returning to the list in his e-mail.

‘That demon child is yours; I’ve seen you encouraging him’, Kimi grumbled, clicking into the next link.

2.

Max was sitting on the floor, hair covered by a black baseball cap and wearing a soft knitted jumper over black ripped jeans in front of a purple background.

In his lap was a small snoozing husky pup while a little chocolate labrador was standing on its back paws, front pressed against Max’s arm as it tried to lick at his face, yipping happily s Max scratched his ear.

‘If this was my puppy, I would name him Lando’, Max laughed, watching as the labrador tumbled backwards with a small bark, ‘He’s just as excited and clumsy as he is’

Max hummed, looking at the sleepy husky in his lap, ‘This is Kimi, all he does is sleep’.

‘You and Lando seem to be pretty good friends’, a voice from off camera called as Max massaged the soft fur of the sleeping puppy in his lap.

‘Lando used to enter the same composition contests as me when we were smaller, and then we started playing silly games online’, Max smirked, ‘He can’t play FIFA for shit, it bonded us’.

‘You seem close to the other Rookie members and model Nico Hulkenberg too’, the voice replied, ‘but what about Charles Leclerc?’.

Max’s hand stilled in the husky’s fur, ignoring the labrador that was pawing at his knee and chewing on the loose threads of his ripped jeans, ‘We don’t need to talk about him, it’ll scare the puppies’.

The husky gave a whine, unsteadily getting out of Max’s lap, the little labrador following it playfully nipping at the husky’s tail.

‘See? Just his name has made puppy Kimi sad’, Max sighed, watching the husky puppy walk away, the labrador quickly trying to jump and play with the other dog.

Off screen, chuckles could be heard along with some excited barks before a little black, white and brown jack russell bounded onto set, a cute stubby little corgi following him as the labrador abandoned the once again sleeping husky to join the two new comers.

‘And here we have The Rookies reunited in their true forms’, Max teased, reaching out to pet all the puppies.

‘This last little guy might steal your heart Max’, Daniel could be heard calling out to his boyfriend from where he stood off screen’.

Max looked up, almost viably melting as a gorgeous little ball of fluff made its way towards him clumsily.

‘Look at how cute you are’, Max cooed, picking up a beautiful little Australian Shepard. His fur a mix of white, grey, light brown and black and he had stunning blue eyes. A little red bandana was tied around his neck as he licked at the Dutch singer’s face.

‘You know Max, a lot of people on Twitter have a thread of what they have called Räikkönen family as puppies’, a voice teased, ‘That little guy there has often been compared to Charles Leclerc’

Max gasped in horror, his hands automatically going to cover the puppy’s ears as the dog snuggled closer to him.

‘Do not say that’, Max hissed, ‘This cute little puppy does not need to be insulted like that. Shame on Twitter. As if Leclerc could ever be half as cute or as pretty as any puppy. It’s insulting to the puppies.

*

‘Did Verstappen just compare me to a husky on a Buzzfeed interview?’, Kimi grumbled.

‘In fairness Liebe, you do sleep a lot and you are very cute’, Sebastian teased, trying and failing to hide his laughter in the Finns shoulder.

Kimi pinched his hip in retaliation.

3.

The next one was screen recording of what seemed to be a livestream for The Rookies.

Kimi could recall seeing the PR proposal from Sebastian for the livestream. It was backstage at one of their first concerts after the release of their album.

Sebastian had proposed that the trio take turns manning the official The Rookies Instagram for a series of livestreams throughout the day of what went on behind the scenes.

Currently, Alex was on camera chatting to the fans and answering questions as Nicky and Lance worked his hair and make-up,

‘The sparkly pink clips are adorable on me, thank you @griffinqueen’, Alex laughed, ‘Lance threatens to maim us if we damage or lose them’.

Lance smiled at the camera shyly, tugging at a lock of Alex’s dark hair before fixing it back in place, ‘I have no idea what you mean Albono, us Canadians are saints, aren’t we Nicky?’

Nicky’s head popped into frame behind Alex and beside Lance, nodding as he covered his mouth, having clearly just taken a bite of something to eat.

‘It’s a lie Instagram! Nicky can be mean when you accidently smudge your make-up’, George can be heard shouting from off camera.

Nicky rolls his eyes, darting a glare off screen, ‘Only when I spend hours doing your face to perfection and look away for a second to find you have somehow managed to wipe or smudge half of it off by pulling your shirt off, again’.

Alex rolls his eyes onscreen, ‘If this singing lark fails at least George can help me and Lando pay rent by being a half decent stripper’.

‘Oi!’, George complains, popping up behind Alex, clipping him in the back of the head before Lance can stop him messing up Alex’s hair, ‘I would make an amazing stripper’

Alex snorts, opening his mouth to retort when voices are picked up from just outside the open door.

‘Max, come on, just stop’, Lando can be heard, voice nervous.

‘No, he needs to get it into his big fat head that not everything revolves around him’, Max’s voice can be heard, anger obvious.

‘Bite me Verstappen’, Charles retorts, ‘At least I can behave myself in public, listen to little Lando and run along’.

‘You only behave in public because you’re so plastic and narcissistic from being moulded into the perfect little toy by Ferrari that you have no personality’, Max spits, ‘Just because some of us didn’t walk off a factory conveyer belt and have flaws doesn’t make us beneath you’.

‘Guys please, please stop’, Lando begs as Alex tries to talk over the argument, George making his way on screen towards the door and disappearing out of it.

‘Anger issue aren’t a personality trait Verstappen, but I suppose the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree does it’, Charles can be heard yelling before George slams the door.

Alex looks worriedly at the door as Nicky quickly gathers some make-up supplies, grinning at the phone, ignoring the rush of comments asking about the fight that had just been heard in the background.

‘Who wants to watch Albono here cry while I try do his eyeliner again?’ Nicky laughs, hand on Alex’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

‘Hey, I don’t cry’, Alex pouts, untensing as he goes back to chatting to the livestream while Lance takes over filming Nicky torture him with eyeliner.

*

Kim hadn’t realised his hand had clenched into a fist at Sebastian’s side until there was a hand over his, massaging his tense fingers out of the tight clench.

‘He’s okay Kimi’. Seb reassured him, gazing up at the Finn worriedly.

Kimi nodded, knowing in his mind that it had simply been a fight been the two. A vicious fight, but that both were fine.

Max had been laughing the last time he saw him, smiling at Kimi.

Charles had been his usual goofy self, playing football with Seb in the underground parking lot before heading to a photoshoot with Daniel earlier that evening.

Kimi nodded, knowing there would need to be some type of clean up down around this incident, but for now he took another swig of vodka and let Sebastian change to the clip on the list.

4.

‘I think if I was to choose a place and person to be stranded with…’, Antonio Giovinazzi, Charles Italian co-star in his latest film hummed answering their interviewer, ‘It would have to be on some Greek island so I could somehow build a resort like in Mama Mia, and I’d probably be stranded with my cat’

‘You wouldn’t choose one of us?’, Mick Schumacher teased, hand on his chest in mock hurt, ‘Not even Charles?’.

‘Yeah Tonio, you don’t want to be stranded on a Greek Island with me?’, Charles pouted, poking at his co-stars’ arm as Antonio laughed, shoving Charles playfully.

‘It’s okay Charles,’ Charlotte laughed, ‘I would be stranded on a Greek Island with you’.

Charles blew her a kiss, ‘At least someone here appreciates me’.

Mick snorted, leaning across Antonio to ruffled Charles’s hair as the Monegasque let outa a huff, ‘Five minutes with him Charlotte and you will want to drown him in the ocean for some peace and quiet’.

‘Hm, maybe I will have to rethink taking him with me’, Charlotte teased, ‘Antonio, do you mind if I borrow your cat?’

The three burst into laughter as Charles protested their teasing, stating he would make the perfect partner to survive on an island with.

‘Charles, I love you mate but you’d be a nightmare,’ Mick laughed, ‘It would be like stranding you on an island with Max Verstappen, bloodshed mate’.

Charles made a fake gagging sound at the suggestion, pretending to clutch his stomach in disgust, ‘Don’t even joke about that mate’

‘You don’t think you could survive with Max?’, Charlotte questioned, taking a sip of water.

‘More like he wouldn’t survive me’, Charles stated, examining his fingernails for non-existent dirt, ‘Max may talk big, but I would take him out within the first hour. He’s too high maintenance for me’.

Charles smirked at their interviewer, ‘You know how rock stars can be. Total divas. I’d have better chances of survival with Antonio’s cat than with Max’

*

‘Would you want to be stranded with me on a desert island, Kimi?’, Sebastian question, having paused the video to glance at his partner.

Kimi stared at his partners smile before looking back at his iPad, ‘No comment’

‘Wow Kimi, wow. Tell me how you really feel Liebe’.

5.

This clip wasn’t of either of the boys themselves and was by far the most upsetting of the lot Valtteri had asked him to review.

Instead it was one of those trashy gossip tv channels that ran clickbait and false headlines twenty-four-seven, making the lives of celebrities and PR agents miserable with their baseless claims.

This story had been published just over a week ago.

This particular YouTube clip was focused on a series of images of Charles and Max leaving the Räikkönen Entertainment building one after the other.

‘An insider from R.E. spoke to us today about an altercation between the two celebrities that turned physical’, a female ‘reporter’ spoke judgingly, pointing at images on the screen where Max could be seen rushing out of the building, fists clenched, sunglasses covering his eyes.

‘Max Verstappen, the often brash and sometimes violent Rockstar allegedly unleashed his inner lion upon poor Charles Leclerc over a small disagreement earlier today’, she continued as the images change, this time showing Charles standing outside the building with Pierre.

Charles clothes were torn and there was smudges of what looked like brownish red stains of blood on his white shirt. In the following images Charles has turned his head slightly, revealing bruises across his delicate cheekbones and a split lip, some dried blood under his nose as he tilts his head to take a sip of water from a bottle offered to him by Pierre.

‘As seen, Charles Leclerc has multiple bruises, ripped clothes and even blood o his face after the altercation that apparently took place due to Charles’s recent success with his first self-composed album after taking a break from his music career to focus on his modelling deal with Armani and his recent movie deal’, woman speaks again as the screen behind her zooms in on the sorry state of Charles before Pierre seems to lead him back inside.

‘Is this the end of Max Verstappen’s career? Has the Dutchman gone too far in attacking a fellow celebrity over a little success? Later we will be talking to Jos Verstappen, the singers estranged father about Max’s recent issue with anger and what seems to be substance abuse after a series of images from The Rookies launch party revealed Lando Norris almost carrying the Dutch man at a local McDonalds later that night’.

‘All we know here is that we fully support Charles Leclerc, the victim in what has been a long petty feud led by Verstappen since the two were teenagers. Maybe it is time the Dutch singer retired before he takes the feud too far and endangers Charles even further than he already has’.

*

‘I’m calling Valtteri right now’ Sebastian hissed, pushing away from Kimi and reaching for his phone, ‘We’re going to hit that channel with so many libel suits that they’re great-great-great-grandchildren are buried in fucking paperwork for this’.

Kimi ran a hand along the German’s spine as he rambled angrily, ‘Val typed here that he is already in the process of doing so Kulta’.

‘I don’t care Kimi; we need this taken down. Those pictures are from Charles taking a break from the promotion shots of that new edgy thriller he is cast in, not, not Maxy raising a hand to him’, Sebastian was shaking with anger as he searched his phone for the number.

Kimi pressed a kiss against Sebastian temple, ‘I know, you know that, and Val has typed here that Charles and Nicky had posted some tweets from the shoot so there is a lot of backlash against the show, not Max’.

‘I don’t care Kimi’, Sebastian argued, raising the phone to his ear, ‘These are my clients. They’re both just kids who have already gone through too much shit for their age, I’m not letting the media drag this out any further. This will destroy Max if he hasn’t seen it already, and Charles, he’ll take the guilt all on himself because the media sees him as flawless’.

Kimi tried to reassure Sebastian as the call connected to Valtteri, but the German ex-singer was too keyed up, getting out of bed to pace around their bedroom as he talked through their legal possibilities with Valtteri.

Kimi poured two more glasses of vodka, texting Daniel to update him on the story that had been run and the possibility of both Charles and Max being harassed about it in future interviews.

‘Val says he has everything nearly sorted and that he has been in contact with Youtube to have all traces of it removed’, Sebastian stated, phone back on the nightstand as he climbed back in beside Kimi, ‘They’ll probably have to issue an apology and pay a fine’.

Kimi wrapped his arms around Sebastian, letting the younger bury his face in his chest as he ran a calming hand up and down the others back.

They sat in the silence, drawing comfort from each other and pressing gentle kisses to shoulders and foreheads until a ping from Kimi’s iPad drew their attention back to the device.

An e-mail for Valtteri sat at the of Kimi’s inbox, the tag line reading, ‘Make Sebastian watch this, it just aired an hour ago’

+1

‘Max, congratulations on the nomination for album of the year along with nominations in six other categories, you must be feeling proud to see you hard work pay off’, a small weedy looking man complimented Max who was sat in front of him on his talk show.

The audience exploded in cheers and applause for the Dutch singer.

Max laughed almost shyly, nodding, ‘Thank you. It was a surprise to be up there with some of the big names, I’m still growing in my style and music. It is insane to think I’m up for an award that big names, that legends like Lewis have won previously’

The interview smiled, ‘But I bet at the same time you’re a bit smug to be up there so young’.

‘I have to say…I am’, Max smirked, shrugging and joking, ‘I’m a truthful man, I worked hard, put out great work and never stopped taking my eye off the ball. I think I can say I might deserve some of the nominations, but Lando keeps telling me my head is getting too big, so I don’t want to get ahead of myself’.

‘Well as a fan of rock and proper music and musicians I have to say the nominations are well deserved,’ his face turning to a sneer as he continued to speak, ‘Unlike some of the so called musicians that had nominations such as your nemesis Charles Leclerc’.

Max shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the interviewer to take a polite sip of water instead of commenting.

The interviewer obviously didn’t take the hint to drop the subject, instead launching into another question.

‘Do you not think it’s insulting to real, deserving musicians to see someone like Charles Leclerc, who’s childhood stardom has bought him his awards and nominations, up there with the likes of you and say Lewis?’.

‘Don’t talk about Charles like that’, Max stated calmly, placing his drink back on the table and looking the interviewer in the eye.

‘But don’t you agree that people like Charles, who don’t do their own work and have no talent beyond a pretty face shouldn’t be able to be nominated for these awards?’, the interview pressed.

Max’s jaw clenched visible as he straightened where he sat, glaring at the interviewer.

‘Charles has more talent and drive in his small toe than you do in your entire body’, Max defended, ‘He worked tirelessly on that album and it’s amazing, his work is always given 100% of his time and attention and he deserves to be respected and awarded as an artist just as much as I do’.

‘I am so confused, you have verbally bashed Leclerc previously,’ the interviewer scoffed, ‘You don’t have to protect him just because Kimi signs your pay cheques, it is well known that Charles is a fading child star surviving off his previous company, and Kimi’s, name only’.

‘Listen here,’, Max said lowly, leaning forward, ‘I don’t want to hear anymore bullshit about Charles. I have already stated he deserves these nominations. In fact, before coming out here I text him congratulating him on them. I might tease him and poke at him in interviews but I respect him a hell of a lot more than I do you or any other ‘reporter’ who tries to drag us into this so called feud we have had since we were teens’.

The interviewer however wasn’t letting it go, arguing back at Max, ‘Leclerc is an embarrassment to all forms of creative expression. You’re feud is a well established fact in this industry and you have been seen fighting multiple times, don’t defend him because your PR person told you to play nice, be a man and stand your ground’.

‘I am more a man than an interviewer with falling ratings who has to result to insulting one of the top grossing triple threats currently active since Lewis Hamilton retired’, Max snorted, standing up and beginning to walk off stage.

He paused at the edge of the camera line, turning back to speak directly at the interviewer once more.

‘Charles and I may entertain this ‘feud’ for fun, but it is only for our amusement. Charles is a close friend, and as annoying as he is, I won’t stand for him to be disrespected like this. Don’t ever ask me back on your show, this interview is finished’ Max stated firmly before walking off the set, leaving the audience and interview in silence as producers scrambled to run an ad break.

*

‘That’s our boy’, Sebastian said proudly, sniffling a little as he hit replay on the interview clip.

Kimi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, ‘Seb, for the hundredth time, the artists are not our children’

Sebastian laughed, pulling Kimi’s hands away from his face and pointing at the screen where Max was once again destroying the interviewer verbally, ‘He gets the glare from you. He looks just like you did whenever someone tried to pit me against you for not being a true musician because I was in a boyband’

Kimi shoved Sebastian off him, placing the iPad on the locker and turning away from his partner, ignoring Sebastian’s complaints about being cold.

‘I never agree to kids’, the Finn huffed before falling asleep with Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him.

*

The last of Sebastian’s fears melted away the next morning as he walked through the artist lounge, taking stock of his and Kimi’s ‘children’ as they lounged around between schedules or rushed from place to place.

The last bit of fear regarding Max and Charles’s feud ebbed away as he watched Max standing with in the lounge with Daniel, both pointing at something on Daniel’s work iPad, deep in discussion until Charles appeared.

Charles rounded the corner, wrapped in a hoodie too big for him, meaning it was stolen as usual from Pierre before arriving that morning. He had dark circles under his eyes, making Sebastian’s heart clench at the miserable look on his face, knowing he must have seen some of the reactions that aligned with the interviewers form last night regarding his nominations.

Despite the sadness that seemed to cling to Charles, his eyes lit up when he spotted Max, making a beeline for the Dutch man and wrapping his arms around him, starling Max as Charles buried himself in his friends arms.

As Sebastian walked closer, Max had handed the iPad back to Daniel, hugging the other man back as Charles whispered out a choked ‘thank you’ to Max.

Max huffed, seeming to pull Charles tighter into the hug, ‘Fuck them Charles, you’re my friend and you deserve this’.

Sebastian watched as Charles pulled back, smiling slightly before Max began to tease him, ‘Don’t get too comfortable though Leclerc, I’m still going to win over you’.

Charles scoffed, already looking a bit brighter as he punched Max’s shoulder, ‘Shut up Verstappen, Lando is right. That head of yours is getting too big’.

The two glared at each other before dissolving into giggles.

Sebastian shook his head, continuing to walk toward where Kimi was hiding at the back sofa.

He settled in beside Kimi, accepting a warm hug and coffee.

Charles and Max would be okay, he thought to himself as he pulled his iPad out of his backpack, that interviewer and ‘entertainment’ channel however would not be okay once he was done with them.


End file.
